royalrebeleverafterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
The World of Ever After High
The World of Ever After High is the first webisode ever to be released. Summery Meet the enchanting students of Ever After High, destined (or not) to become the next generation of fairytale legends. Transcript 'Male narrator: '''Once Upon a Time... '''Female narrator: '''In a land beyond imagination... '''Male narrator: '...Comes the tale of Ever After High. 'Female narrator: '''A high school for the next generation of fairytales. Each student is charged by following in the footsteps of their fairytale parents, ensuring their classic stories will continue to be told. But one student, Raven Queen: daughter of the Evil Queen, doesn't want to follow in her mother's villainous path. '''Male narrator: '''And can you blame her? I mean, who wants to be the most hated of them all? '''Little pig: '''Run!!! '''Son of the Hero of Harleem: '''She. Is. Evil! '''Raven Queen: '''What if...I wanna choose my own Happily Ever After? '''Male narrator: '''And this rebellion did not sit well with the Royals of the school, led by Apple White, daughter of Snow White. '''Apple White: '''She has to do it! I mean, if-if she never poisons me, then I'll never fall asleep, and-and I'll never be kissed by my prince, and I'll never become queen, and I'll never have my Happily Ever After! '''Female narrator: '''And so, we find a school divided: you have the Royals, who were promised their own Happily Ever Afters. Like Apple's best friend forever after, Briar Beauty. '''Briar Beauty: '''Daughter of Sleeping Beauty. If I'm gonna be catching Z's for a hundred years, I gotta live it up now! '''Male narrator: '''Ashlynn Ella, the Royal daughter of Cinderella. '''Ashlynn Ella: '''New. Shoes?! *exclaims in delight* '''Female narrator: '''And, Blondie Lockes: daughter of Goldie Lockes, who's also a Royal, nah, kind of. '''Male narrator: '''On the other hand, you have the Rebels, who feel they should be able to conjure up their own destinies. '''Cedar Wood: '''I-I'm Cedar Wood, and I-I pledge to follow my destiny and be the next the next Pinocchio, well, I mean, not the next Pinocchio, huh... '''Male narrator: '''And then there's Cerise Hood, daughter of Little Red Riding Hood. '''Cerise Hood: '*growls* *coughs* 'Male narrator: '''Let's just say, well, she's hiding a secret. '''Female narrator: '''A big, bad secret...—Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter. '''Madeline Hatter: '''Helloooo, narrators! Isn't it a hat-tastic day! '''Female narrator: '''She can hear us. And since every fairytale needs a prince charming, Ever After High is full of prince charmings. '''Dexter Charming: '''Hey, Raven! Uh, you look gort, I mean great. '''Hopper Croakington II: '''Whoa! '''Male narrator: '''And of course there's—wait, what? Only ten seconds left? Why, there's so much more to say! '''Female narrator: '''Ashlynn and Hunter are secretly dating, there's a giant named Tiny. '''Tiny: '''Hi. '''Female narrator: '''And the Headmaster has a brother who's locked in a secret library underneath the school. '''Male narrator: '''And so, there you go! The story of Ever After High. '''Female narrator: '''The End... '''Male narrator: '...Is just the beginning. Category:Webisodes